


Love Gives You Wings

by omigod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Goblins, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omigod/pseuds/omigod
Summary: Safeya Potter defeated the Dark Lord, kills Bellatrix LeStrange, and saves all but one. Her heart feels as if it’s breaking into a million pieces so what happens when she gets a creature inheritance and the only way to save herself is marriage?BEING REWRITTEN
Relationships: Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley, Harry Potter/Kingsley Shacklebolt, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter, Viktor Krum/Harry Potter
Comments: 29
Kudos: 249





	1. Inheritance

Safeya laid her head on Hermione’s shoulder with a heavy sigh, closing her eyes as the other girl just giggled at her. She didn’t really care, if she was entirely honest with herself as she propped her feet up on Ron’s lap. She could almost feel the eye roll as Ron took off her shoes and began rubbing her small, tired feet. She sighed happily as Ron worked out a knot that had been sitting in the muscle for weeks. She didn’t care if she was taking advantage of their kindness, she’d had a hell of a year. 

The raven haired girl tried to push the thoughts back down, but they flooded her memory. Sirius falling backwards into the veil… Bellatrix’s body… Voldemort’s ashes. 

She didn’t remember it that well, nor did she want to. All she knew for sure is that when her only family fell into death, she went bloody mental. She could remember a fierce pain in her head and Dumbledore’s surprise, Hermione’s screams and Ron calling out to her, and then it all faded. When she came back to herself, she was standing in front of the man who had taken everything from her dissolving into ash before her eyes. 

She didn’t care if the Headmaster said it wasn’t possible. She didn’t care if the man who murdered her parents was alive or dead. She just wanted Sirius back. She wanted her godfather turning into a Grim and tackling her to the ground. She wanted him griping at Kreacher and Kreacher griping right back. She’d finally found him, and now he was gone. Just like everyone else. What had she done to deserve this? Why must she always experience devastating heartache? Safeya just didn’t understand anymore. 

She barely felt ‘Mione’s hand wipe away a stray tear from her face as she snuggled into her friend’s side. She wished the world would just stop, but she knew it wouldn’t. The train still pressed on toward school, they were still going back for their sixth year, and her heart still felt like it was breaking into a million pieces. 

She didn’t hear anything as Fred and George clambered into the compartment and sat down next to her, quickly transferring her between them so she could sleep comfortably on George’s lap with her legs over Fred. Hermione went to sit next to Ron as George transfigured a pillow for her while she refused to listen to anything that was being said. Something about if she was okay and how she was doing. They were only two hours into the journey and she was already exhausted. She felt someone else, probably Fred, begin to massage her sock covered feet again and she quickly faded into a light doze. 

Fred and George had quickly taken up positions as her protectors at Hogwarts, and anywhere else for that matter. If she wasn’t at class, at least one of the Weasley twins was with her, and anyone trying to get to her ran the other way because the twins could be downright vicious. 

With a groan, she rolled on her side and she felt George and Fred reposition her so she was comfortable. Laying on her back these days always hurt something awful, and she didn’t know why. The skin on her shoulder blades always itched terribly and she couldn’t seem to find a potion or skincare product to make it stop. She’d been sleeping way more lately as well, and she just couldn’t figure out why. She guessed it was because of grief but when her back started up she just didn’t know anymore. Clenching her hand, she felt the two lordship rings on her fingers and she let herself relax slightly. She still had these left of her family, she still had their legacies, and she wanted to do them proud. 

The rest of the train ride went something like that, with her dozing and George’s fingers in her hair. She was gently shaken awake as Fred slipped her shoes on her feet when the train came to a stop. Yawning slightly, she smiled sheepishly at the twins as they grinned at her and led her out of the compartment. Stepping onto the platform, she boarded a carriage with her four friends, sitting between the twins so she could lean on Fred. A younger Hufflepuff joined them, but she didn’t really mind as they were carted toward the castle. 

Soon they were all trampling into the Great Hall and she was squished between Ron and Hermione with Fred and George on the opposite side of the table. They all looked up toward the head table as Gryffindor piled onto the benches. McGonagall left to escort the first years in, and as they began the sorting, she leaned her head on Hermione’s shoulder again. As the sorting concluded, the Headmaster stood up.

“This year we have much to celebrate thanks to one special witch. She has asked that you treat her as you would any other, for she doesn’t wish for recognition or attention. I’ll thank you all to respect this young lady’s wishes.” Dumbledore pinned the hall with a stare and she closed her eyes, wanting to sleep. 

“To the first years, I welcome you. To everyone else, welcome back. As always, the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden. And now, let us enjoy this wonderful feast!” Trays of food appeared in front of them, but Safeya couldn’t seem to rouse her appetite.

Weakly, she spooned a bit of soup onto her plate and ate it in silence, trying to ignore the staring that was sent her way. She ate quietly with her friends and smiled at them as they tried to pull her out of her shell, but she just felt… empty.

Dumbledore had dismissed them to bed and she and Hermione immediately retired to their dormitory. It was only the two girls that year, as Hermione was the only one who could successfully calm her from her night terrors. The entire room had silencing charms on it, and it made her flush with shame as she and ‘Mione got ready for bed. Plating her hair, she tied the mid back length locks off with a scrunchie before curling up with ‘Mione to chat.

“Does your back still hurt?” 

“Yeah. I’ve tried soaking it and everything, even potions don’t work.” Safeya sighed unhappily as she moved to lay on her stomach across Hermione’s bed. 

“Maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey before breakfast tomorrow. She can probably do something.” ‘Mione said soothingly as she rubbed her friend’s back and Safeya groaned gently. 

“Yeah, you’re right. I just don’t know what’s going on with me..” 

“Maybe you’re sleeping on it wrong, Saf.” 

“I’m not even sleeping on it, I sleep on my stomach because it hurts so bad.” Saf snorted as she yawned before sitting up and giving her friend a hug. “Thanks for trying though.”

“Go to sleep, you.” Hermione giggled, pushing Safeya away. “Then we’ll go to the hospital wing together.” 

The raven haired girl nodded as she moved to her bed to lie on her stomach. With a flick of her wrist, the curtains closed themselves and she erected a silencing charm around her bed. Burying her head in the pillow, she pulled the blanket up over her shoulders and closed her eyes as she stretched her arms out under the pillow. With deep breaths, she pushed away the ache in her back and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

She woke with a scream, as her back erupted in pain. It felt like two swords stabbed into her shoulders and ripped across her flesh. Crying out, she crawled out of bed and across the floor, sobbing as the pain got worse. It flashed in her shoulders like hot knives and her scalp felt like it was on fire. With a final scream, two heavy thumps were heard from beside her and she dragged herself to Hermione’s bed, whimpering. Pulling apart the other girl’s curtains and slipping through her silencing wards she started to scream. 

“‘Mione! Hermione! Please get up! I need you! I need help!” She sobbed loudly as she curled against the floor next to her friend’s bed. Her back felt heavy, and so did her head. She didn’t watch as Hermione flew out of bed and landed next to her head, pulling Saf into her arms. 

“Saf? Saffy? Sweetie, what’s wro-...,” Hermione froze and she continued to sob. 

“‘Mione… hurts…”

She couldn’t understand what was going on. Why did it hurt so much, and why was she so heavy?

“Sweetie…,” ‘Mione continued softly. “You have wings.” 

“What?” She choked, as Hermione pulled her up and showed her two pale wings that stood out in the darkness. She looked at the appendages, dumbfounded, as tears continued to slide down her face. She looked back at her friend with frightened eyes. “What do we do, ‘Mione?” She whispered her question, almost as if she were afraid to be heard. She saw the other girl take a deep breath before looking back at her. 

“First we’re going to transfigure you a shirt.” Hermione went to her closet and grabbed an old t-shirt before transfiguring it into a tube top with a zipper at the front. Saf looked down at herself and found her shredded tank top and bra hanging from her shoulders, and she quickly exchanged them for the tube top before vanishing them. Securing the top above her breasts, she looked back up as Hermione, and her wings covered her exposed chest as she fidgeted. 

“Okay. Now I’m going to Patronus Ron and the twins and then McGonagall. Hopefully we’ll be able to get to Gringotts right as it opens.” She watched her friend cast the charm. 

“Go tell Ron and the twins to meet us in the common room immediately. After that go get McGonagall and tell her it’s an emergency and Safeya and Hermione need her help.” Hermione’s otter just squeaked and passed through a wall as the brunette turned back to Saf. Pulling out a large cloak from their shared wardrobe, she helped Saf stand before draping the cloak over her and making sure it would stay closed with sticking charms. 

The two girls rushed down to the common room after Hermione transfigured her own pajamas to something more appropriate and they found the twins, Ron, and McGonagall conversing in hushed whispers. Safeya held tight to Hermione’s hand as she addressed the professor, staying huddled in her side. Hermione spelled away the cloak she was wearing, and they all gasped at her snow white wings except Hermione.

“Safeya went through a creature inheritance, and while the first guess would be Veela, her wings are too large and there is no aura. We need to leave for Gringotts,” Hermione cast a tempus, it was a quarter to eight, “right now. She needs an Inheritance Test as soon as possible and I won’t take no for an answer. The twins and Ron are coming too.” Hermione glared at the Professor, as if daring her to challenge the girl before the woman sighed and gestured to the floo in the common room which McGonagall swiftly activated. 

After securing Safeya’s cloak, the five friends all stepped out into the Leaky Cauldron. Hurrying past Tom, she ignored the way she wanted to shudder at the thought of walking through Diagon Alley barefoot. She stifled the shudder at the thought of her new wings dragging against the cobblestones, as well. The twins and Ron gathered around her like guards and Hermione led the way into the bank just as they opened. Walking up to the receptionist, Hermione began to speak. 

“The Lady Black needs to speak to her account manager, please.” Safeya kept her head down as Hermione conversed with the goblin.

“Proof of identity.” The goblin drawled, and she flicked aside her hair so her scar was on display before looking the goblin in the eye. An unsettling smile settled on the goblin’s face before ringing a bell. “Very well, Lady Black.” 

Another goblin appeared beside them and they were quickly instructed to follow him into a conference room to wait for Griphook. Hermione helped her with her cloak and she sat down carefully, draping her wings over the arms of the chair. Ron sat next to her with Hermione, Fred and George staying standing as Griphook entered, still staring at a file. 

“Lady Black, what brings you here so early?” The goblin didn’t look up until he was already seated, and his small eyes seemed to widen impossibly further. “Oh, I see. A Veela inheri-,“ Hermione shook her head and Griphook raised a brow. 

“Safeya isn’t a Veela, Master Griphook. I’m sorry for interrupting, but her wings are too large and she doesn’t produce an aura.” Hermione spoke softly to the goblin as Safeya started to fidget before looking up at Griphook. 

“An Inheritance Test, please, Griphook. I trust Hermione’s judgement, I just want to know what I am.” She spoke as she wrung her wrists and the goblin just nodded, producing the parchment and the small knife.

“Three drops of blood, please.”

She cut into her finger and let three drops of the red liquid fall before allowing her magic to seal the wound as she watched neat penmanship grace the parchment.

* * *

Inheritance Test

Safeya Lily Potter

Titles:

\- Lady Potter  
\- Lady Black

Creature:

Fae (Healer)

Submissive

Magics:

\- Witchcraft/Wizardry - 100%  
\- Fae Healing - 100%

Removed:

\- Block of Witchcraft/Wizardry - 65%  
(Removed by Inheritance)  
\- Block of Fae Healing - 100%  
(Removed by Inheritance)  
\- Inheritance Block - 100%  
(Removed by Inheritance)

Failed Immediately:

\- Multiple love potions geared to one Albus Dumbledore  
\- Multiple loyalty potions geared to one Albus Dumbledore  
\- Multiple compulsions administered by one Albus Dumbledore

* * *

Letting out a strangled cry, she slumped back in her seat with the parchment clutched in her hands. Griphook looked at her in surprise before holding his hand out for the parchment. She let him look it over as tears began to roll down her cheeks once again and Hermione gripped her hand worriedly. She watched the goblin smile that unsettling smile before reaching the bottom of the parchment and snarling. He turned and scribbled out a note and threw it into the air before turning back to her. 

“Lady Black, you have a very rare inheritance. As a Fae, you will be able to do extraordinary things now that the blocks on your magic have been removed.” 

She nodded her head slowly as Hermione looked over the parchment, before handing it to the three redheads who immediately started to swear in their rage. She finally allowed herself to shiver, this time in disgust. If that bastard had gotten his hands on her, she didn’t know what she would have done. Another note landed next to Griphook and he took some time to read it. 

“There is someone who would like to meet you, Lady Black, and then we will discuss how to proceed.” 

She nodded blankly before turning to Hermione and motioning to her shorts. The other girl took the hint and transfigured them into a long skirt and she quietly followed Griphook out, leaving her friends to stew in their rage.


	2. Bonding

They walked through the halls of Gringotts together, and she let her wings fold over herself. The halls continued for some time before they finally found themselves in front of large stone doors framed in gold. 

They swung open by themselves as the pair approached, revealing polished obsidian floors, stone walls and a golden throne with a goblin sitting upon it. Griphook bowed, and she curtsied numbly as she tried to figure out why she was here. What was going on?

“Ah, Griphook. You’ve brought the dear Lady Black.” The goblin, who must be the King of the Goblins, spoke in a gravelly voice. 

“Yes, Majesty.” 

“Good, good. Lady Black, Griphook has told me of your… predicament. Your inheritance is one that hasn’t been seen since the times of Merlin himself.” The wizened goblin continued as she looked at him quietly. “A man has tried to take advantage of you, dear Lady, and you have indeed done not just the Goblin Nation but the world a great service.” The king stopped and rose, approaching her, and she knelt down, bowing her head. 

“I haven’t done anything worth praising, Your Majesty…,” Her wings shifted behind her. “I acted out of anger.” She finished with a whisper.

“You have known too much for a girl of sixteen, and now the man you are supposed to trust has betrayed you.” Tears slipped from her eyes and the goblin wiped them away with a clawed finger before lifting her hand and sliding a ring onto her hand beside the Black ring. 

“You are now one of our aristocracy. You and your children will be protected by the Goblin Nation until the end of time.” 

She felt magic surge in her newest ring and she looked up at the old king with wide eyes and a watery smile growing on her face. She bowed her head again before whispering to the elder goblin. 

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” The old goblin just patted her cheek before moving toward his throne once more. 

“Griphook! Take all measures to protect Lady Black, and find a tailor who can work around the dear Lady Black’s wings.” The king commanded as he settled himself back on the throne and she rose to her feet once again. 

“Yes, my King!” 

With that, they were ushered out of the throne room and Griphook guided her deeper into the bank. Looking around dazedly, she looked at the goblin next to her. 

“Did… that just happen?” 

She then heard what she never would have thought she would hear. Griphook laughed. A full, deep laugh. It made her want to smile along with him.

“Yes, my Lady. It did just happen. I’m taking you to your rooms now, your friends will be joining us shortly.” 

“My rooms?” She looked down, confused, only to find Griphook smirking at her. 

“Since you’re now a high ranking goblin aristocrat, you’ll have rooms in every branch at Gringotts and in the palace in the Goblin Nation.” She nodded briefly, and soon they arrived at another set of doors with her name beside them. 

Opening the door, she was met with soft beiges and blues in what looked like a sitting room with beautiful curtains and pillars decorated in gold. She smiled as she saw two more sets of doors on either side of the room. Vases stood on end tables around the room filled with lilies, roses, and other flowers, giving the room a sweet scent. Silver sofas and armchairs decorated with blue cushions were spaced around the room, a floo sitting on the leftmost wall. It was beautiful and tasteful, she couldn’t ask for more. Taking a seat in one of the armchairs, she motioned for Griphook to make himself comfortable as they were waiting for the Weasleys and Hermione. 

They weren’t waiting long before the twins burst through the door, demanding to know if she was okay, followed by Ron, and then Hermione. 

“Oh, this is lovely. But why are we here, if I may ask, Master Griphook?” The brunette inquired as she sat on a sofa next to the armchair Griphook had chosen. 

“We are here, Miss Granger, because the King of Goblins has declared my Lady an aristocrat of the Goblin Nation.”

Hermione gaped at him. Fred and George gaped at him. Hell, even Ron gaped at Griphook. Hermione then burst into a wide smile, as if she was the only one to grasp what was happening in a matter of seconds, before turning to her. 

“Oh, Safeya! I’m so happy for you! So these must be your rooms, right? You won’t have to go back to Hogwarts!” Hermione grinned happily and she smiled at her friend. 

“No, I’m not going back to Hogwarts. Not when… that man is there.” She had to stop to suppress a shudder. “I don’t want to go back to that school.” 

“You won’t have to, my Lady. Private tutors can be hired.” Griphook responded, and she nodded briefly. “As for protection, I’m afraid that there is only one sure fire way to secure your safety from the old bastard now that you have your inheritance.” She looked toward the goblin with a somber face and motioned for him to continue, readjusting herself on her armchair. 

“Bonding is the quickest way to ensure your safety.” 

She closed her eyes and gripped the arms of the chair, breathing deeply through her nose. Bonding? She was so young, she wanted to do so much with her life, she didn’t want to be stuck with a husband having children. She wanted to find love on her own, not marry for protection. Sighing, she looked at Hermione. She always had pros and cons worked out before she did.

“It has its merits if the power of your husband or husbands is weaker than your own. Technically, they can’t even really do anything to you anyways since you have the backing of the Goblin Nation.” Hermione said softly, looking at her friend with sad eyes. Safeya recalled the many conversations they’d had over the years about finding true love, and she gave the brunette a bittersweet smile before turning to Griphook. 

“I assume as an aristocrat there are customs I’m expected to observe, and I will observe them. How many spouses is a member of the aristocracy expected to take?” 

“Generally four, my Lady. You’ll be able to take more if you so wish, but the accepted number is four.” She covered her surprise quickly, but couldn’t stop the quick inhale or the slight widening of her eyes. She nodded stiffly. 

“If you would be so inclined, Griphook, I’d like you to find suitable men that match Hermione’s stipulation. I’ll meet them all at once, and please don’t tell them my name.” The goblin nodded his confirmation.

“Of course, my Lady. It will be done by the end of the week. A tailor should be here this afternoon for your fitting.” She nodded and thanked him as he left, the doors swinging open to let Griphook out before shutting themselves behind him. With a groan, she leaned back into her seat as much as she could without crushing her wings.

“I’ll come by with your things later, Saf.” Hermione intoned gently and she nodded before closing her eyes again.

“I’ll just have Kreacher bring my things, ‘Mione. He gets lonely at Grimmauld all by himself...” 

“Wait, wait, wait! Are you all just okay with this?! Saf is getting married!” Ron shouted, getting up from his spot on a sofa as she sighed. 

“Ron, it’s the best way to protect myself from Dumbledore…,” she spoke softly. “I’ll still have a choice on who it is. I’ll need to have mates already so the bastard can’t force a bond.” She didn’t bother opening her eyes, tucking her legs underneath herself.

She missed how the twins glared Ron into silence and how they glanced between themselves worriedly. 

“We’ll be with you,” 

“Every step of the way.”

Fred started the sentence, George finished it and she allowed herself a small smile. She knew they’d always stand by her, no matter what happened, just like Hermione and Ron always did. 

“I know.” She whispered softly, opening her eyes to smile at the twins. “You all should floo to Hogsmeade, and if you could send Hedwig to me, that would be great.” She got up and moved toward the floo, noticing a bowl of floo powder on a stand next to it. 

Hermione was the first to get up, hugging her with a small smile before stepping through the floo. Ron and the twins were next, and they passed much the same way. 

“Promise to write?” Ron grinned lopsidedly at her and she grinned back. 

“Promise.” 

With that, he jumped through the floo, followed by Fred and George. With a sigh, she looked around the room before deciding to head to the door on the left. Stepping through, she arrived in what looked to be a study or library with different shelves filled with books and a desk. The walls were a lovely creme, the wood of the furniture dark and accented with gold. Various pieces of pottery were scattered around the room, vases filled with more lilies and white roses. The windows were draped in gold and dark brown curtains, framing a view of a thick forest. She guessed the windows in her rooms were all enchanted to show one sight or another. Sitting herself down on the chaise in the corner, she tried to focus on hiding her wings. 

Closing her eyes, she imagined the appendages folding into her back. Furrowing her brow, she pushed a bit of her magic into her wings and she felt them fold into her skin. Honestly, she was just glad she could hide them. It felt… uncomfortable, to squish them into her back, but she was relieved that she wouldn’t have her wings out all the time. Sitting back in the chaise, she allowed herself to relax a bit. She was finally alone.

“Kreacher!” She called out to the empty air, and a second later, the old elf apparated into the room with a pop. 

“Mistress be calling Kreacher?”

“Yes, if it’s possible, could you go to Hogwarts and collect my things?” The elf looked up at her and she looked back at him with a sad smile. Sirius wasn’t here to bicker with Kreacher anymore.

“Kreacher be collecting Mistress’s things. Where should Kreacher put them?” The elf clasped his hands behind his back. 

“Bring them here, please, Kreacher. I won’t be returning to Hogwarts, and you’re to bar Albus Dumbledore from Grimmauld Place and any other properties. Tell him there’s an infestation if he asks.” 

“Yes, Mistress.” Kreacher popped away and she sighed, her body feeling heavy. 

Sometimes she just didn’t know what to do with herself now that Sirius was gone. And now that she was getting married, that raised a whole slew of new questions for her mind to ponder. She laid back against the chaise, allowing herself to drift off.

* * *

She woke to a loud pop and Kreacher’s voice. Blinking the sleep from her eyes, she stretched her shoulders and back before turning to the elf. 

“Mistress has company, and Kreacher has retrieved Mistress’s belongings.” Kreacher held her wand in his hands and she took it with a smile before slipping into the sitting room. Three witches stood with a goblin, and when she appeared, the three women bowed their heads. 

“Lady Black. We’re seamstresses from Twilfitt and Tattings, and we’ll be taking your measurements. After we’ve done that, we’ll send you clothing, shoes, and other accessories for your wardrobe via owl.” The witch in the middle spoke as she pulled out her tape measure and began to take measurements of her body. 

“Thank you for coming, ladies.” Safeya said softly as the tape measure ran across her arms. “If it’s at all possible, I’d prefer backless dresses, long jackets and halter shirts. For the sake of ease of movement.” 

The witch taking her measurements nodded while another scribbled something onto a piece of parchment. The measuring tape wrapped itself around her waist briefly as the witch with the parchment began to speak to her. 

“Any preferred colors?” 

“Cool tones and dark colors would be best, I think.” The witch nodded and marked something else down, and she let the room fall out of focus as they continued to take her measurements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rooms in this chapter
> 
> Sitting Room  
> https://www.behance.net/gallery/53985491/palace-interior
> 
> Study  
> http://italy2000usa.com/royal-palace-traditional-office.html


	3. Instincts

Once she had received her clothing, she and Kreacher had spent the day putting it away in her closet. She’d received ten every day dresses, all backless and in varying colors with a few in pastels, two black floor length jackets and a heavy black cloak. She’d been sent multiple pairs of high heels, flats, and boots as well as four formal dresses. 

Safeya slipped out of bed and into the bathroom, padding over marble to reach the standalone tub to fill it with warm water. Pulling a few towels from a cabinet, she set them down on the edge of the tub and stripped out of the tank top and shorts she was wearing. Turning to look at herself in the mirror, she observed the changes in her body as she set her rings on the counter. Her hair had grown out so that it touched her knees, and her ears had grown little points. Her eyes, which had been a forest green, had changed to an icy blue with flecks of green and gold. Her vision had sharpened to the point where she no longer needed to wear glasses, and her skin had taken on an unearthly pale shade. Her scars were still visible, but they’d faded so the skin wasn’t so angry and red. 

Running a hand from her hip to her shoulder, she admired her new appearance. She looked… different, but she thought it was a good difference. Stepping closer to the mirror, she pulled her lips apart and viewed the sharpened canines in her mouth. She’d already managed to cut her mouth on the sharp teeth more than twice, she was going to have to read more about her inheritance to see if they had some alternate function besides cutting her tongue. 

Slipping into the bath, she sighed as she allowed the water to soothe her body as she reached for the sea sponge on the side of the bath, rubbing it against the bar of soap that had appeared with it when she’d started the water before bringing it to her. Running the sponge over her body, she scrubbed herself clean of the sweat she’d accumulated during the night. The softness felt lovely against her skin, and she dipped the sponge into the bath to get rid of the soap before rinsing herself. 

Setting the sponge aside, she allowed her head to slip back into the water as she grabbed for the provided shampoo and quickly began soaping her hair. Rinsing the suds out beneath the water, she conditioned the ends of her hair before rinsing that out too. Sighing, she laid back in the water, enjoying the soothing heat against her skin. 

A sudden pop had her scrambling to cover herself as she looked at the intruder in the form of Kreacher’s back. The wily old elf was purposefully looking the other way, and she would have snorted if she wasn’t so mortified. 

“Mistress, Master Griphook be in the sitting room.” She shook herself and started draining the tub, grabbing a towel as she went. 

“Thank you, Kreacher. Please tell him I’ll just be a few minutes.” 

The elf popped away and she scrambled out of the tub, casting a wand less drying charm on herself before slipping into her closet. Jumping into a pair of lace panties, she pulled on a backless black halter dress, slipping her feet into black heels. Pulling on one of the jackets, she traipsed out to meet Griphook with a sigh, slipping on her rings as she went. With her wings, her days of wearing bras were over. Stepping out of the bedroom, she turned to find Griphook sitting in an armchair and she sat down opposite him on one of the sofas. 

“Griphook. Good morning.”

“Good morning, Lady Black.” The goblin had a folder with him, sitting on the coffee table between the pair. “I’ve found willing candidates, all of whom have signed a contract stating that should you accept them, they will not threaten violence to those in their own position. They also have no idea who you are, and have vowed not to reveal your identity should you decide to meet them.” 

She took a breath and glanced at the file. Why would they need to sign a non-violence contact? Why would Griphook make them sign something like that?

“I assume these are the men you’ve selected?” As she gestured toward the folder, Griphook nodded and she picked up the folder shakily. Flipping it open, she barely managed to keep her composure as she glanced at the profiles.

* * *

Severus Snape

Age: 36

Marital Status: Single 

Children: None

-

Lucius Malfoy 

Age: 43

Marital Status: Divorced (Narcissa Black)

Children: Draco Malfoy 

-

Kingsley Shacklebolt 

Age: 34

Marital Status: Single

Children: None

-

Viktor Krum

Age: 20

Marital Status: Single

Children: None

-

Charlie Weasley

Age: 24

Marital Status: Single

Children: None

-

Oliver Wood

Age: 21

Marital Status: Single

Children: None

* * *

Glancing back up at Griphook, she took a shaky breath as she closed the file. Closing her eyes, she counted to ten before opening them again and speaking. 

“All these men have absolutely no problem marrying a stranger? They are prepared to marry me? Hell, some of these men bloody hate me.” 

“We reached out to the most likely candidates who would go through with it without question and are the most likely to create a stable environment for you from what we have observed.” 

“And what have you observed?” She asked softly. 

“Mister Weasley is looking to settle down. He isn’t a first son, but his magic is formidable and he has connections from his time in Romania. Lord Shacklebolt is most likely to become minister once Fudge is out of office, giving you better protection in the ministry. Lord Malfoy has money and a power base of his own. Master Snape is a skilled potions master and opposes Dumbledore more openly now that the Dark Lord has been defeated. Mister Krum and Mister Wood are both professional athletes, but are otherwise normal.” Griphook intoned as he looked at her, and she just nodded. 

“Alright. Set up a meeting, please, Griphook. And we’ll see if I don’t come out of this with a few fiancé’s.”

The goblin nodded and snatched up the file, disappearing out the door almost immediately. With a huff, she leaned back against the armchair. Hopefully once she spoke to them, they wouldn’t outright scream at her. It wasn’t her fault she had this inheritance… it wasn’t her fault Dumbledore apparently wanted her for himself. She’d be damned if she let him take away her freedom. 

Standing, she slipped into the study before looking at the shelves. Dragging a finger against the spines of the tomes, she read each title carefully before coming across one that looked promising. Plucking the heavy book from the shelf, she went to sit down on the chaise. Setting it on her lap, she flipped through the pages of the book whose title was ‘Fae and Fae Culture’.

Reading through the different chapter titles, she promptly ignored the flush in her cheeks as she flipped to the chapter on mating. With her current situation, she supposed this was the most relevant. Reading through the chapter, she sighed as the blush on her cheeks refused to fade, she moved to the desk and took out a piece of parchment. As much as she hated using it in this situation, she was going to take a page out of Hermione’s book. She was going to take notes. 

Suppressing a groan, she dipped a quill into the ink pot and began to write, flipping back and forth between pages in the chapter to make sure she had everything she needed. She scribbled furiously on the page, rereading the chapter again and again for more information. She didn’t even hear the floo roar to life until someone was already speaking and bidding her good morning. 

“Hi Saf! Lovely morning, isn’t it?” Hermione came bouncing into the library with a big smile as Safeya looked up from her sheaf of parchment. 

“Hey ‘Mione.” She answered with a grin as her friend came to look over her shoulder.

“What are you working on?” The brunette intoned curiously as she peeked down at the parchment. Saf just handed it over with an indulgent smile and to her horror, Hermione began to read aloud. 

“Fae Mating. One. Teeth are used to create a mating scar once a mate or mates have been selected. Note: Only submissives mark their mate or mates due to the small amount of submissives in the world. Two. Tongue secretes substance which causes the mark to scar easily and heals the wound swiftly. Note: The process of marking a mate or mates is extremely erotic and should be done in private. Three. Submissives are extremely fertile, and it’s very easy for a submissive to become pregnant. Four. If a submissive has more than one mate, coitus with all mates is needed to conceive. Five. The selection of a mate or mates depends heavily on smell. Six. Submissive is another term for childbearing Fae.” Hermione read, and Saf buried her head in her arms. 

“‘Mione, did you have to read it out loud?” She groaned into her arms and she heard her friend laugh. 

“Oh Saf, it’s just your biology. Has Griphook found any potential men yet?” 

“Yeah, he’s found six. He’s arranging a meeting with them soon.” She lifted her face out of her arms to rest her chin on them instead. She watched a grin spread on her friend’s face before her hand was snatched up and she was dragged toward the floo. “Hermione! What’s gotten into you?!” 

“Oh hush, the boys and I have a surprise for you!” Hermione cheered excitedly and she looked at her friend suspiciously as she called out the Leaky Cauldron and dragged her into the floo. 

They stepped into the pub, and she quickly made sure her scar and the tips of her ears were still covered with her hair as Hermione drew her outside. As her hand was still in Hermione’s, she wasn’t that surprised when they apparated. The two girls appeared in a clearing of birch trees beside a large blanket set up with food. Yips and shouts drew her attention to the air above them, where the twins and Ron were throwing a quaffle about. She never saw Hermione disappear from her side until the other girl was already on her own broom, joining the boys. 

“Come on up, Saf!” Hermione yelled, and Safeya smiled as she looked around. 

She didn’t see a broom for her. Looking up, she was about to yell her discovery at Hermione before it suddenly dawned on her. The bloody gits wanted her to use her wings. Saf shook her head and pushed her jacket from her shoulders, bending down to take off her shoes before letting her wings out. The white feathers glimmered in the sunlight, and she gave the appendages a few experimental flaps. 

She hadn’t had time to try out her wings, with everything going on, so as she hesitantly lifted herself in the air, she felt a giddy happiness. She could actually fly. Raising a few meters, she zeroed in on the quaffle, which Fred and George were passing between them. With loud laughter, she shot up between them and snatched the quaffle out of mid air. She flew up high into the air, feeling a gust of wind come up to support her wings so she could look down at her friends.

Fred and George looked like they were about to have a heart attack and Ron was laughing at them. Hermione just sat on her broom watching it all with a smile.

“You screamed like girls!” Ron shouted in between his guffawing, and she laughed as well when the twins looked up at her. 

“You bloody,”

“Oversized chicken! We’re,”

“Going to get you!” Fred finished with an indignant cry as he took off after her and she smirked at him, taking off into the sky.

They chased each other like that for a while, shrieking and laughing as the quaffle was passed back and forth. Safeya grew more confident in using her wings to fly, and even pulled off a few dives. Hermione had long since given up flying in favor of reading on the picnic blanket, and as she tossed the quaffle to Ron, she fluttered down to the ground. 

The wind from her wings moved the grass just a bit, and as her feet touched the ground, she walked toward her friend. The other girl looked up and immediately burst into laughter when she caught sight of the Fae. Safeya tilted her head, and Hermione just motioned for her to sit down as she transfigured a twig into a hairbrush. Hiding her wings, she sat down and the brunette immediately began to work on her windswept raven locks. 

“You look like a madwoman.” Hermione wouldn’t stop giggling at her and she shook her head fondly as the other girl brushed her hair. 

“Well, you try having hair down to your knees and flying with Ron, Fred, and George.” 

Hermione snorted, but otherwise stayed silent. She picked up a sandwich that was lying nearby and began to eat it slowly as her friend pulled the brush through her hair. Sighing, she leaned back to lie down, Hermione squawking her dissent before tugging Safeya’s hair into her lap to continue brushing. Closing her eyes, she revelled in the sun washing over her skin. She was going to miss the simplicity of days like these. 

“Has Griphook found potential husbands for you?” Safeya yawned and nodded before speaking.

“He’s found six. He’s setting up a meeting for me to meet them… and… smell them, I guess.” Safeya winced and the other girl reached over to squeeze her shoulder. 

“It’ll all be alright, Saf. You’ll see. Just trust your instincts.” Hermione cast the brush aside, and she reluctantly nodded. 

How was she supposed to trust her instincts if she didn’t have any experience with them? She just wanted to live a peaceful life, maybe have kids at some point. She didn’t know what to do with the information that Snape and Malfoy’s father had been fine with Gringotts matchmaking for them. She didn’t know how to feel or what to do about any of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rooms in this chapter 
> 
> Bedroom   
> https://bernadettelivingston.com/shop-by-room/luxury-bedroom-furniture/stunning-master-bedroom-from-our-modern-day-palace-collection.html
> 
> Bathroom  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/420523683935638492/


	4. Scenting

Pulling the black fabric over her body, she secured the halter neckline around her neck before straightening out the dress. It was a simple enough dress, that left her back and subsequently her wings exposed. Pulling on one of the jackets, she left it unfastened before stepping into black stilettos. 

Stepping out into her bedroom, she sat down at the vanity and began to pin her hair into place. Gathering up the majority into a large bun on the nape of her neck, she decorated one side of her hair with a braid, tucking it into the bun. Making sure her hair was in place, she pulled some of it over the tips of her ears before slipping her rings onto her fingers.

Taking hold of one of her lipsticks, she painted her lips a bright red. Applying a black eyeshadow and eyeliner to her eyes, she smoothed the lines of her eyeliner and dried it with a wandless spell. Glancing over her appearance, she moved to her nightstand to pick up her wand and slip it into the pocket of her jacket before leaving the room.

As she walked the halls of Gringotts, she thought back to the past two days. Hedwig had appeared the day after she’d gone flying with her friends, and Safeya had taken to pampering the owl thoroughly. The bird often liked to perch on her wings when they were out, and she didn’t mind, as long as the owl was mindful of her talons.

She’d gone out again yesterday with Hedwig, and the little bird seemed to like flying with her. They flew together over the countryside for what felt like hours before finally landing in a forest and eating the lunch she’d packed. 

With a small sigh, she moved towards the conference rooms, stopping at the one Griphook said he’d be using. She wasn’t going to enter until they’d sworn a Vow, so she’d wait for Griphook to retrieve her. Fidgeting with her rings, she sighed again as she controlled the urge to pace. Here she was, potentially meeting her future husbands, two of whom had strong reasons to hate her. Even though she’d never done anything to Snape, her father’s sins followed her like a shadow in his eyes. Lord Malfoy could potentially hate her for destroying Voldemort. She just didn’t know how to handle this. Suddenly, a little paper airplane appeared in front of her, and she snatched it out of the air. Unfolding the paper, she read the note scrawled across it. 

‘They’ve sworn the oath, Lady Black. It’s safe for you to enter.

-G’

Folding the paper and banishing it, she took a deep breath, trying to gather an air of elegance around her. Reaching for the doorknob, she turned it and entered the room, shutting the door behind her. Moving toward the head of the table, she sat down without glancing at any of the occupants, before nodding at Griphook and turning to look at the men sitting around the table. 

The first man who caught her eye was Snape. He looked very… displeased. He was scowling at her, and she quickly shifted her gaze. Lord Malfoy’s face was a perfect stone mask, but his eyes held an emotion she couldn’t name. Disbelief, perhaps. Charlie looked like he was about to die of shame, and Lord Shacklebolt just looked surprised. Viktor and Oliver were just looking at her like she was from another planet. In the end, it was Snape who spoke first. 

“Potter,” He began dangerously. “What is the meaning of this?”

“That is Lady Black to you, Master Snape. I won’t repeat myself so do keep that in mind.” She answered with a huff, staring straight back at him. She’d be damned if she was going to let him walk all over her. Moving her eyes around the table’s occupants, she began her somewhat prepared speech.

“I am doing this for my protection. If you are uncomfortable by the thought of continuing, I’ll ask you to please see yourselves out.” She crossed her ankles, leaning back in her seat. 

Oliver winced and got up, running for the door as fast as he could without it seeming like he was running. Once the door was secured behind him, she looked over the others with a critical eye. Huh. More had stayed than she’d thought. Turning toward Griphook, she began again. 

“Griphook, if you could explain why this is necessary?” The goblin nodded. 

“My Lady Black has recently come into a very rare inheritance, and when she arrived at Gringotts for her Inheritance Test, it was discovered she had multiple blocks on her core. Two inheritance blocks and a sixty-five percent block of magic.” Griphook paused, and knowing him, it was most likely for dramatic effect. “These blocks were purged during her inheritance, but as you know, Lady Black was able to defeat the most powerful dark wizard of our time with just forty-five percent of her total magic.” 

She saw Snape look at her with wide eyes before the scowl returned to his face. Charlie had his jaw on the table, with Viktor right behind him and Shacklebolt looked like he was about to explode with questions. She couldn’t tell what Malfoy was feeling or thinking. 

“The scan also revealed multiple illegal potions and compulsions given and cast on Lady Black without her knowledge or consent. Luckily the potions and compulsions all failed immediately, but the sheer number is cause for concern.”

“What potions?” Snape asked, eyeing the goblin warily. 

“Multiple love and loyalty potions were given to the Lady without her knowledge.”

The entire room was silent, and she stared ahead like nothing was wrong even though she could feel their gazes on her. She sighed and lifted her left hand up to her face to inspect her rings. 

“You all can understand why I would seek not just powerful allies but mates as well, so a mate bond cannot be forced on me. It was a recommendation of Master Griphook that I wed and that is what I intend to do.”

Running a finger over her rings, she nodded for Griphook to continue, observing the five other occupants of the room.

“The Black family has been named an aristocratic family of the Goblin Nation by the Goblin King himself.” He paused to allow them to stare at her some more. “It is my Lady’s wish to comply with goblin customs and take four spouses.” 

It was silent for a while, each man thinking through the given information. Folding her hands into her lap, she stared at a wall, not wanting to seem like she was expecting anything. 

“If I may, who has placed you under so many binds, compulsions and potions, Lady Black?” Lord Malfoy spoke, his grave voice penetrating the air as his grey eyes stared at her. 

“I cannot say for certain the binds were placed by the same man, but the potions came back as geared toward one Albus Dumbledore.” She spoke softly, looking around. 

“Impossible! Dumbledore would never-“ Shacklebolt jumped up, shouting at the top of his lungs before she slammed her hand down on the table, jumping from her seat. 

“Dumbledore is the same man who weaponized a child to defeat a crazed madman!” She cried, glaring the man into silence. “Dumbledore is the same man who did nothing as the last family I had was pushed through the Veil!” She screamed, her rage manifesting in the shaking of the table and the lights. “Dumbledore is the same man who used love potions on a weak, abused girl who had no one to protect her! I will not hear any words in that bastard’s defense!” She seethed at Shacklebolt, barely hearing Charlie attempt to calm her.

“Saf, it’s alright. Just breathe, we won’t talk about him anymore.” The redhead looked at her worriedly, and she turned her icy gaze onto him before sitting down once again with a heavy sigh, caressing her forehead. 

“I promise nothing. If you choose to go through with this, my creature will decide if it proceeds. If you have doubts, just get out… I’ve no time to deal with uncertainty.” She said with a sigh as she brought her head out of her hands. When no one moved, she shook her head and got up, beginning to slip her jacket off. 

“What in Merlin’s name are you doing?” Snape sneered and she just glared at him as she folded the jacket and placed it on her seat. 

“I’m rather fond of that jacket, I’d rather not shred it.” She shifted and let her pure white wings blossom from her back before bringing her ears out from under her hair. Stretching her wings with a barely contained groan, she allowed them to fall into their natural place. She saw Malfoy’s eyes glimmer in understanding before Snape started up with his usual snark.

“A Veela inheritance. Oh, how very rare!” The man exclaimed sarcastically and she suppressed a growl. 

“Why is it always the Veela inheritance? I’m not a Veela, for Merlin’s sake! Do you feel an aura? Are you a complete blithering idiot right now? I think not, or else you wouldn’t be calling me a bloody Veela! Just because my wings are white doesn’t automatically make me a Veela!” She exclaimed, exasperated at the potions master. She honestly didn’t care if her wings were tensing and fluttering behind her, ready to knock the man over.

“Vill you tell us vhat you are?” Viktor intoned gently, and she sighed, sitting back down. 

“I’m a Fae, not a Veela.” 

She saw Malfoy nod in understanding as she crossed her ankles again. She honestly didn’t care if they understood or not, she’d get a copy of the book in her study for them to read if they passed this next part. She suppressed a mortified shudder at the thought of what she was going to do, what her creature might do.

“I’ll go grab a bonding contract just in case, my Lady.” Griphook swiftly excused himself and she could have cursed at him. With a quick breath through her nose, she rose to her feet again before turning to the men. 

“Who wants to go first?” She crossed her arms across her chest and eyed the others. Charlie got up and came to stand in front of her, looking just as nervous as she felt. 

“Can I have your wrist, please?” She spoke softly, looking up into blue eyes as she tried to discern what he was feeling. She watched him gulp and nod, offering her his hand.

Gently, she took hold of his arm and brought the inside of his wrist to her nose, inhaling slightly. His scent washed over her and she felt her wings spread out a bit as she closed her eyes. Charlie smelled like freshly baked bread and grass that was just cut. She revelled in the scent as she felt the skin of her cheek fall against the heel of his hand. At that point, she didn’t care who was watching, she wanted to make him hers. Immediately. 

Starting out of her trance, she reluctantly let his wrist go and watched as he went to sit down. She had no doubt that her cheeks were red and her pupils were blown wide. Taking a breath of air, she cleared Charlie’s scent from her nose.

“Who’s next?”

Shacklebolt stood up next and he barely got within a foot of her before she practically collapsed in his arms. Her creature took over and greedily snatched at his wrist, taking in the scent reverently. Kingsley may be an asshole, but he smelled _delicious _. She didn’t even realize the others were looking at her oddly as her creature purred and urged her to press herself closer to the man. She absently noted that she was actually purring. She was glad when he pulled away from her, finally shaking her from her trance as she pulled back on her own.__

__She took a heavy breath to clear Shacklebolt’s scent from her as he sat down. She didn’t even hear Viktor come up, but he smiled down at her and she grinned sheepishly back. He held out his wrist and she brought it to her nose, taking a hesitant inhale._ _

__To her delight and relief, Viktor smelled nothing like Shacklebolt. He didn’t overpower her, but still pleased her creature. He smelled like broom polish and nutmeg, and she could feel her wings droop as the comforting scent relaxed her. She didn’t want to let go. They stood like that for a few minutes, with her nose buried in his wrist until she pulled away, taking a shaky lungful of air as the man returned to his seat._ _

__Lord Malfoy stood up next and offered her his wrist, which she haltingly brought to her nose. She smelled… cologne. Just cologne. With a furrowed brow, she held her hand out of his other wrist and brought it to her nose when it was offered. Nothing. Just more cologne. Bloody Malfoys and making things difficult. She looked up at the blonde’s neck and her creature practically moaned at the thought of scenting him there. With a sigh, she placed her hands on his chest._ _

__“Pardon me.” She spoke softly into his ear as she craned her neck to bury her nose in his neck. The scent was so much stronger here than it had been on Viktor and Charlie, but not as strong as Kingsley, and she relished it. He smelled like black tea, malt and firewhiskey. She didn’t even notice her wings wrap around the man as her hands moved to his shoulders to steady herself. She rested there with her head on his shoulder as she took in his scent for a few minutes before finally moving. Her magic thrummed under her skin, urging her to go back as she reluctantly moved away, her wings parting to release him. She could feel her cheeks heat up even more at the man’s satisfied smirk as his hands slipped from her waist._ _

__Wait a second. When had his hands gotten on her waist? And why didn’t she mind it as much as she should?!_ _

__She watched as Malfoy sat back down before turning to Snape. He was just… staring at her. She wished to high heavens that he’d just get up so she could scent him and be done with it, but it seemed he was going to make her wait. With an indignant huff she stalked over to the man, and spun his chair around before growling._ _

__“I don’t have all day, Snape. You’d be wise to remember that my creature is impatient considering I already have four suitable mates in this room, I need not pick you.” She didn’t stop to let him reply before clamping her hands down on his shoulders and leaning over to scent his neck. He smelled of potions and grease with an undertone of peppermint and something else she couldn’t identify. Pulling away much faster than she did with the others, she moved to reclaim her seat. If he was serious about this mateship and marriage then she’d have him properly cleansed of everything that blocked her from scenting him properly. Sitting down and crossing her legs with a small frown on her countenance, she drew a wing into her lap and began petting the feathers absentmindedly._ _

__“You’re all suitable. I am only seeking four mates but I’m open to a fifth if no one wants to back out.” She stated clearly before pinning them all with a stare. “But let me make myself perfectly clear. I may be classified as a submissive Fae, but I will not tolerate discord between you all or impertinent behavior. If I am to be your wife, you will treat me and my other mates with respect. I will not stand for anything less, and believe me when I say the goblins would be more than willing to set you all straight.” As she stared them down, no one spoke, so she took it as a sign to continue. “I will also not tolerate any defense of that despicable human being who dares call himself a Light wizard. I do not want to have to remind you that he dosed me with many, _many _love potions and I don’t want to think about what would have happened if they’d actually worked. If you have a problem with these guidelines, then get out. I have no time for men who don’t show the proper respect to their partners.”___ _

____To her utter shock, Kingsley didn’t get up and leave immediately, and her creature purred in content at the thought of his overpowering scent enveloping her again. Recovering her composure, she cleared her throat._ _ _ _

____“Right. So, first, I believe we should cover my inheritance, since Fae are so rare. I am classified as a submissive Healer class Fae. What that means is that I’m able to bear children and that my Fae magic, not my witchcraft, is Healing oriented.” She recited what she’d learned from the book in her study, glancing around to make sure everyone understood. “My creature will feel the need to mark each of you after the Bonding, simply for the reason that submissive Fae are much rarer than dominant Fae.”_ _ _ _

____“How would you mark us?” Charlie spoke up with a furrowed brow, and she just grinned, baring her fangs._ _ _ _

____“Simple, I bite you, and make sure the claiming mark scars.” She watched as Charlie paled and Viktor looked slightly unnerved, she couldn’t detect anything but a hint of uncertainty in the others._ _ _ _

____“Von’t that hurt?” Viktor asked, and she found herself drawing her wings around her to hide as she answered the question._ _ _ _

____“From what I’ve read, no.” She answered vaguely, feeling her cheeks heat up as she fought the urge to duck her head. “I’ll make duplicates of the book I’m reading for those who wish to continue, but I’ll need your final answers before that happens.”_ _ _ _

____Almost as if he’d been summoned, Griphook swept back into the room with a scroll of parchment in his clawed hand. Reclaiming his seat, he set the parchment down without opening it with a dip of his head in her direction._ _ _ _

____“My Lady, I’ve retrieved a standard bonding contract. Are there any changes you wish to be made?” Glancing outward at the others, she arched an eyebrow in question. When no one said anything, she looked back at the goblin._ _ _ _

____“No, thank you, Master Griphook. If you’d please place it with the Black files.” She intoned softly as Griphook nodded and bowed. She offered him a dip of the head as the door shut behind him before turning to the others. “Gentlemen, unless you all have prior arrangements, please follow me. I’d rather not discuss terms in such a public place.” She rose from her seat and shifted as she hid her wings, pulling on her jacket as the men rose and followed her out._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike all my other stories, I started this one kind of on a whim, but I’m liking it so far. If you have advice or opinions please let me know!


	5. Malfoy Manor

With a gentle sigh, she pushed open the doors to her suite, pushing the jacket from her shoulders and dropping it onto the table beside the door, knowing Kreature would put it back in her closet. With a sweep of her hand, she motioned for the men behind her to make themselves comfortable as she let her wings out, not bothering to hide the groan or pleased smile as she did so. As her guests-slash-fiancés moved past her, she straightened her wings out and stretched her arms out in front of her. Her wings could get so tense when she hadn’t let them out for a while. Moving to sit on the empty sofa, she crossed her legs at the ankle before calling for Kreacher.

“Kreacher!”

The elf appeared with a pop and bowed to her, his long nose almost touching the floor. She smiled softly at the smaller creature as he addressed her. 

“Yes, Mistress?” 

“We’ll be needing tea for six, please, Kreacher.”

“Kreacher be making tea, Mistress.” The elf popped away and she shifted her gaze onto the other occupants in the room.

“Alright, I know you all must have questions, so please just one at a time so I don’t get a headache.” She sat back in her seat, watching as Hedwig flew from inside her study to perch on one of her wings. With a muted chuckle, she stroked the bird before turning back to the men with a pointed look. As she did, Lord Malfoy cleared his throat.

“Lady Black-” She stopped him with a raised hand. 

“Please, just Safeya. If you really insist on going through with this, you might as well call me by my first name.” She gave a weak smile as the man began again.

“Very well, Safeya. I would like to gauge your feelings on my son still holding the heir title for the House of Malfoy.” She barely suppressed an eye roll as she watched the blonde finish speaking. With a slight smile, she began her response swiftly.

“I have no issue with Draco holding the title of heir for House Malfoy. I have no desire to take it from him.” She mentally shook her head, Malfoys were always so obsessed with titles. She stifled her giggle as Charlie spoke up, watching him tug at his collar.

“Do you… want children?” A fond smile came over her face. 

“Yes, I do. I’ve always wanted to be a mother, even before this whole inheritance business. I dreamed about giving them the childhood I never had.” She paused, and Hedwig nipped at her ear and she smiled sadly at the bird. “I am the last Potter and I am the Lady of House Black. I have to provide a future for my Houses, even if I didn’t want children.” Shaking herself, she summoned the book she was reading on Fae from her study, watching as it smacked into her hand.

“This can explain things about my inheritance better than I ever could, I suggest you all read it.” She made five copies of the book, levitating them to each man respectively, keeping the original for herself. Sending her copy back into the library, she turned around just as Viktor spoke up. 

“Vhere vill ve live?”

“I have estates, but it depends on if any of you have suggestions.”

A tea tray appeared on the coffee table then, and she got up to fix the teacups, nimbly moving the teapot about. It was one of the only good things that came out of living with the Dursley’s, her steady hands. She never dropped anything anymore, and she’d been serving tea since she was a little girl. Pouring cream and adding a few cubes of sugar to her own cup, she belatedly realized she didn’t know how any of her guests liked their tea. Panicking, she waved her hand and five more bowls of sugar and small pitchers of milk appeared next to the other teacups and she enchanted them to float over to each of the men so they could make their own tea. 

Lifting her own cup, she returned to her seat before taking a small sip, relishing the warmth. Setting the delicate porcelain back on it’s saucer, she looked around at her potential mates with a quirked brow.

“If no one objects, the Black Manor will do,” She turned to the Malfoy lord to pose her next question. “Unless you’d prefer the Malfoy estate, Lord Malfoy?” 

“Lucius, it’s only fair. And I believe Malfoy Manor will work splendidly, and we could move you all in today.” The blonde smiled at her and she gave a hesitant smile back. 

“I have no objections to Malfoy Manor, does anyone else?” 

Silence reigned in the room and she nodded, summoning a parchment and quill, scribbling a quick note to Kreacher telling him to begin packing her belongings before enchanting it to find the elf. The note flew from the room, and she turned back to her guests with a polite smile. 

“Does anyone have any terms they’d like to state?” She spoke gently before bringing her teacup back to her lips to hide the shaking of her hands.

“Do you just _expect _us to go along with your little plan, Potter? You want us to tie ourselves to you like _slaves _-” Snape’s rant was interrupted by her teacup falling to the floor, shattering into tiny pieces. She pressed her eyes closed as she tried to will the tears away, wanting to hit herself as they slid down her cheeks anyways. Hedwig hopped off her wings as she got up and moved over to the table, gripping the edge of it as she bowed her head. She held in a sob, her shoulders shaking as she took a shaky breath and looked up into the mirror that hung above the table. Didn’t they see how hard this was for her? How difficult it was to keep herself in one piece when all she wanted was to fall into the Veil right after Sirius. Looking at her watery blue-green eyes in the mirror, she began to speak in a soft, broken voice.____

___“I don’t expect you to understand the hell I wake up to every day. I don’t expect you to understand that once I take you as my mates I will be totally under your thumbs. I don’t expect anything from any of you. You chose to follow me into this room, you _chose _this.” She turned toward them, furious tears falling down her face as she still tried to stifle them.___ _ _

_____“I _never _had a choice. Dumbledore controlled my entire life and then I was saddled with this sick joke of an inheritance after my family died out for good. I was placed on the doorstep of my abusers because Dumbledore _decided _that was where I should go. He planned my entire life! He planned everything! The bastard tried to drug me and stole my choices from me while making me believe they were my own!” She cried, her tears flowing freely now. She could tell they were shocked by her outburst, but she wasn’t. She was so close to the edge, so close. She just wanted the pain to stop. She didn’t want to be in pain anymore._____ _ _ _ _

_________“I never had a choice.” She whispered, her hands coming up to clasp her arms. “I don’t understand what I did to deserve this… I don’t understand what I did to make you hate me like this.” She aimed the last part of her whisper at the potions master, not even bothering to look to see if he was showing any emotion. She knew he wouldn’t care at all. She felt so… small. Pulling herself together, she sucked in a breath, not bothering to look over at her guests._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Kreacher will show you out.” She didn’t bother to wait for a reply as she slipped into her bedroom and locked the door. Moving away, she put up her silencing wards with a flick of her wand as it was pulled from her pocket before settling it on the nightstand. Numbly, she slipped off her dress before climbing into bed. Laying on her stomach, she let her wings fall over the sides of the king sized bed as she snuggled into the center, content with muffling her sobs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

_________She woke later to Kreacher placing a tray of tea on her bedside table with a letter bearing the Malfoy crest. With a sigh, she picked up the teacup. She didn’t want to read whatever was written there, she didn’t want to see whatever Mal- Lucius had to say. Taking the letter with a shaky hand, she walked into the bathroom and began running a bath, watching as rose petals and bubbles filled the tub. With a soft smile, she slipped out of her underwear, wincing at the lines the garment had drawn across her thighs and waist._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________While she normally wore soft underwear to sleep, she’d forgotten to take off the tighter pair she’d worn yesterday. Slipping into the water, she laid the letter on the side of the tub before slithering her hand underneath the bubbles to massage the lines in her skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Sipping her tea, she allowed herself to relax further into the water. Laying back in the water, she felt the gentleness of charms begin to clean and untangle her hair. It was peaceful, almost too peaceful. Hesitantly, she reached out for the letter, spelling her hands dry first. Breaking the seal, she began to read._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

_________Safeya,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________After our discussion yesterday, I took the liberty of instructing the others to pack their belongings and begin the move to Malfoy Manor. Everyone is already settled in and I have had the Lady’s suite prepared for you. Inside is a portkey directly to Malfoy Manor. The activation word is ‘peacocks’._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Please feel free to arrive at your earliest convenience._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Lucius Malfoy_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

_________She groaned and pitched her teacup back, wishing it was something stronger. She got out of the tub and dried herself, moving into the closet. Pulling out a black suit, she slipped on some red lace underwear before pulling on the strapless, black dress and matching jacket. Slipping her shoes into red heels, she quickly did her makeup, hiding the puffiness of her eyes and painting her lips a bold red. She let her hair fall freely before calling out to Kreacher._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Kreacher!” The tiny elf appeared and bowed lowly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Please pack all my belongings. Make copies of the books on Fae in the study as well.” The elf bowed again and popped away once more. With a heavy sigh, she moved back into her bedroom to slip her wand into her sleeve. It seemed she was getting a new home today._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Wonderful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	6. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!
> 
> THERE IS GORE/ABUSE IN THIS CHAPTER! 
> 
> PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

Safeya slipped her trunk into the sleeve of her jacket, instructing Kreacher to listen for her call before taking the coin Lucius had made into a portkey and whispering the activation word to it. She was quickly portkeyed away, a tugging sensation in her navel as she landed in the middle of a perfectly manicured garden. 

Albino peacocks strutted back and forth and she struggled to contain a snort as she glided forth, heels clicking against the marble pathways. Stepping up to the manor, she saw elegant architecture and towering marble columns. The doors swung open for her invitingly and she strode into the empty entrance hall. Standing still, she looked down to idly inspect her nails as she waited. Feeling herself being watched, she looked up to find Lucius and surprisingly Draco walking into the hall. She watched as Lucius’ eyes dragged over her form appreciatively, and she fought to keep her wings from exposing themselves. 

“Safeya, I’m so glad you decided to join us.” Lucius smiled at her and she smiled politely back, offering him her hand. The back of it was swiftly kissed by the blonde and she struggled to keep her creature at bay. 

It was just a kiss on the hand. Just a kiss… 

“Lucius, thank you for offering up your home.” She said softly, her lilting voice echoing through the hall. The man turned slightly and gestured toward Draco. 

“I believe you’ve already met my son, Draco.” The sixteen year old in question flinched, barely, but it was still there. He smiled but his eyes were stony. She stifled a sigh and smiled sadly at him. She dipped her head, glad when he did the same. Safeya didn’t know if she could deal with his snark right now. Lucius, luckily, didn’t say anything and instead started to lead her through the manor. 

“I do hope the rooms are to your liking.” Lucius brought her to a set of double doors at the end of a hallway which promptly opened for them to reveal a sitting room done in tasteful creams and blues. Looking over it with an appraising eye, before moving to one of the doors. They swung open without prompting, revealing a bedroom in more cream colors. Taking her trunk from her sleeve, she unshrunk it and placed it on the floor near the bed, which could easily fit fifteen. Turning back to Lucius, she smiled gratefully.

“It’s lovely, thank you.” The man just smiled. 

“Lunch is at one. I’ll leave you to get settled.” With that, he retreated from her rooms and she sighed.

Pulling off her jacket, she let her wings out, stretching them. Slipping off her stilettos, she didn’t give Kreacher a second glance as he started to put away her things. Padding over to the French doors that led out to a balcony, they swung open and she stepped out into the morning sun. It was only just becoming noon, she had time for a quick fly. Tying her hair up into a tight ponytail, she climbed onto the banister of the balcony. 

Jumping, she let herself fall before her wings opened, pulling herself up at the last possible second. With sure wingbeats, she flew around the manor and around the grounds, enjoying the feeling of freedom it gave her. 

Pushing herself up above the clouds, she revelled in the sun washing over her skin as wisps of water vapor curled around her. With a deep breath of the fresh air, she cast a wandless tempus. 

Twelve forty-seven, almost time for lunch. 

Sighing, she tucked her wings in and dipped back toward the ground. With a flap to cushion her feet, she landed back on the balcony and strode into her new bedroom. Slipping her heels back on, she traipsed into the closet for a black lace shawl and quickly draped it around her shoulders after she’d tucked her wings away. 

After checking to make sure her hair and makeup were at least somewhat presentable, she began to make her way to the family dining room.

The doors swung open for her and she was met with the sight of a comfortable dining room. Lucius sat at the head of the table with Snape at his right and Shacklebolt at his left. She was obviously meant to sit at the other end of the table, so that’s what she did. Draco sat between Snape and Charlie who was at her left and Viktor sat next to Shacklebolt. Crossing her ankles and slanting her legs, she placed her hands in her lap.

“I’m sorry to have kept you all waiting.” Lucius just waved her off as the food appeared on the table. She noticed there were meats on the table but luckily there was also salad. She gladly took a portion of the greens and cleaned her plate slowly.

* * *

Her uncle was whipping her. 

The belt bit into the day old lashes on her back and she bit down on the sleeve of her shirt to keep from screaming. Vernon brought the belt over her upper arms and soon her thighs and bum. She couldn’t quite keep the tears from sliding down her face as her uncle lashed her for the third time in two days. 

She didn’t know why he was lashing her anymore. She didn’t care. She just wanted the pain to stop. 

The belt began to cut across her back again and she screamed. She was definitely bleeding now. The sight of her own blood running down her arms made her want to be sick. He brought the belt down on her bum again, letting it wrap around her hip to slash her skin. 

She was begging him to stop now. This was by far the worst lashing she’d ever gotten. She didn’t see when Vernon got the knife. All she knew is that she felt a sharp pain being carved into her shoulder. She was flipped over and she was being carved into again, this time on her stomach. She felt the warmth of the blood as it covered her body and she begged her uncle to stop. She didn’t want to be in pain anymore. 

Petunia was watching with an impassive face, handing her husband things when he asked. She truly looked like she didn’t care her husband was beating a little girl and carving lines into her skin. At least… she hoped they were just lines. What if it was some sort of brand? Like a slavery brand? 

Another lash from the belt across her back as she was turned over cut off her line of thinking. She felt so light. So, so dizzy. 

She was going to die here.

* * *

Safeya was shaken awake and she jumped out of bed, wings out immediately. One wrapped around her and she whimpered as she felt the pain in her skin. The other was pointing at the rest of the room as she backed herself against the wall. She looked at the bed she’d just been laying in and found it covered in blood. She looked down at herself and found that she was covered in blood. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a silk halter top. What happened? Where was she? Where was her uncle? Where was Aunt Petunia?

Looking around, she saw figures in the room. Her vision blurred and she struggled to keep upright. Shaking, she tried to wrap her arms around herself and cried out in pain. She’d forgotten her arms were covered in lashes. 

“Wh-where am I?” She looked at the blurry shapes. She could hear something or someone speaking but it all sounded like she was underwater. “Who are you? What’s going on?” Her heart seized as she slid down to the floor. “Am I finally dead?” Someone might have answered her, she didn’t know. All she knew is that she was crying tears of joy. “If I’m dead, uncle can’t beat me anymore.” She started to laugh, but laughter quickly turned to sobs. 

“If I’m dead… it means no more pain…” 

She felt hands on her wing and she startled, looking at the person. She could make out red hair. Ron? No… the blur was fading now… this person didn’t look like Ron. 

“Charlie?” She whispered brokenly.

“Hey, Saf.” She saw tears on his face and she looked around further, finding all of her future mates in her bedroom. The last few days came rushing into her mind as she looked back at Charlie with wide eyes. 

“I’m at Malfoy Manor.” She whispered, and he nodded. She slowly allowed Charlie to lift her up and she padded toward the middle of the room. Fuzzily, she raised a hand and conjured a full length mirror. With a deep breath, she lifted the hem of her shirt to show her stomach. 

The word ‘whore’ was carved into the soft flesh of her stomach in her uncle’s handwriting. She turned around slowly to look at her back. ‘Freak’ was carved into her left shoulder. Her back was covered in bloody lashes and welts. It was like it was when she’d just gotten these marks. She slipped her shorts lower on her hips to look at the lashes that had reappeared there. Blood was oozing out of her back, her shorts already stained red from the amount of blood from the lashes on her bum and thighs. Lifting a leg of the shorts, she stared at the lashes on her thigh with detached curiosity. 

“It was so long ago. I’d almost forgotten…,” she trailed off. “My glamour must have broken.” She shrugged, not even wincing as the pain ricocheted throughout her body. “I don’t know why they reopened, though.” She said softly. 

Almost as an afterthought, she brought a hand up, watching as a golden light emitted from the palm. Touching the hand to her skin, she watched in the mirror as the skin knit itself together and the welts melted back into her flesh. There were no scars. 

That was new. 

She ran a hand over the newly formed skin, feeling the smooth flesh. ‘Freak’ was gone from her shoulder and when she turned around, ‘whore’ was gone from her stomach. She ran a hand over her stomach before flicking her wrist and cleaning herself and the room of her blood. 

“Smooth…,” she said softly as she looked herself over. “I thought I’d never see it this way again.” With a tap of her finger against her skin, glowing gold marks came up onto her skin, marking the spots of her previous scars and injuries. “Still there, just… not visible.”

She didn’t feel herself hit the floor when her world faded to black.


	7. A Proposal

“...no damage. She healed herself completely. That’s what made her collapse.” Safeya awoke to muttering, but she kept her eyes closed, not wanting to wake. 

“Did you hear what she said about her uncle beating her? Did you see those words carved into her skin?”’

“Of course I saw it, I’m not blind!” 

“You have to treat her better! She’s done nothing to you! She’s obviously been abused for most of her life and she’s chosen to trust us to keep her safe. Did you even read the book she gave us?!”

“Of course I did! I’m no imbecile!” 

“Did you read the part that says after she marks us, she’ll be so sexually charged she’ll literally be putty in our hands?! You could make her do anything! She’s trusting us to take care of her!”

“I know, you numbskull! Even if that trust is misplaced. Horribly misplaced! She took two ex Death Eaters! She took one of Dumbledore’s pawns! She’s practically an idiot! She’s not even thinking!” She sat up at this, blinking owlishly as she tried to keep tears from falling. It was Snape yelling. When wasn’t it Snape? “All she’s thinking about is getting all of us to bed her!” 

She watched as the expressions on the others’ faces went white with fear and sheepishness. Snape just continued on his tirade, his back turned to her. 

“All she’s thinking about is spreading her legs! She’s probably had hundreds by now! Who cares if Dumbledore gets to have her?! Maybe she really is a whore!” She brought her hands up to her mouth to stifle her sobs as she looked at Snape’s back with shaking shoulders. Viktor and Charlie went pale while Lucius and Shacklebolt went red with anger. Snape looked around, obviously confused before he screamed. “What?!” 

Charlie just lifted a hand and pointed toward her. 

She watched as the man spun around, eyes widening and his face paling considerably. He opened his mouth to say something but she just raised a hand. She couldn’t look at him anymore. On shaky legs, she got out of bed and transfigured her shirt and shorts into a jacket and jeans. 

“If that’s what you really think, then I’ll just go…,” she winced as her voice cracked, uncaring of the tears falling freely now. She walked dejectedly toward the balcony, and with a flick of her wrist, she vanished the back panel of her jacket and let her wings out. She turned toward the five men one last time, a sad smile on her face. “Thank you for going this far… I know it’s more than I deserve.”

She was just about to take off when Draco barged into the room. He huffed and shook his head angrily at the five men, including his father, before glaring at Snape. 

“You’re all idiots.” He marched up to her and swept her into a hug. She melted like butter and began to sob, her wings drooping completely. Draco just held her and soothed her, running his hand over her hair. “You’re not going anywhere. We’re going to go and eat something delicious and totally loaded with sugar and chocolate and then we’re going to plan your wedding. We’re going to make it the biggest, grandest party the wizarding world has ever seen while your Doms finally get their pecking order sorted out.” She felt him look over to the others.

“Because unlike you all, I actually read the book. So decide who’s dominant because your submissive needs to be cared for and I refuse to do it for you forever.” With that, Draco scooped her up in his arms and strode from the room.

* * *

They were binging on chocolate cake. Purely because they wanted to. 

Draco had sat her down on a comfy sofa and ordered the elves to bring out a veritable boatload of sweets and desserts, and she almost melted. She’d almost immediately gone for the chocolate pudding. Pudding was a favorite of hers because it was so easy to eat. It came in handy when her jaw was bruised. She also snacked on fruit purées the elves had brought. She didn’t know how the elves knew, probably from Kreacher, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. 

What she didn’t notice was Draco taking note of all the things she liked. The blonde was watching her to pass on information to better help her mates take care of her. Once all the dessert was cleared away, she leaned against Draco with a soft, happy smile. 

“Thank you.” Draco squeezed her in a one-armed hug.

“Of course.” She smiled softly when Draco pulled out a sketchbook filled to the brim with pictures of table settings, color swatches, and dresses. “Now, let’s plan your wedding.” 

She groaned unhappily at the thought of making decisions. She didn’t want to make decisions, she just wanted to relax for once in her life. She just wanted to let the stress flow out of her body. When Draco noticed her tensing, he snapped the book shut and put it to the side on the couch. 

“Would you rather I take care of it?” She looked up at him with wide eyes. 

“You wouldn’t mind?” Draco shook his head and she smiled, squishing closer into Draco’s side, her creature purring happily. She didn’t notice she was actually purring until Draco brought it up. 

“You actually purr.” He giggled, and she hid her face in his shoulder as her purring just grew louder. He scratched through her hair and over her ears, and she gladly pressed into the hand. It felt wonderful. Like flying, but cozier and warmer. Draco reached over to one of her wings that had draped itself across his lap and started to run his hand through the feathers. Sighing happily, she didn’t notice the other five come into the room until Draco nudged her shoulder. She looked up blearily, spotting all five of her future mates standing in front of her with Snape in the middle. She looked warily at the man before he sighed and kneeled.

“Safeya Potter Black. I was angry, and that is no excuse for the things I said about you. I’m sorry. And should you still be willing,” the rest of the men kneeled and she looked at them suspiciously. “We would like to make you our wife.” 

Snape held up a silver ring with a large diamond sitting at the center. Her creature purred and she smiled softly, holding out her left hand to Sn- Severus. He slipped the ring on her ring finger easily, and as he stood up, she flung herself at him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she buried her face there, huffing when she still smelled potions. She didn’t notice Draco leave as she cast thorough wandless cleaning charms all over the man before burying her nose in his neck again. 

She didn’t notice the tears falling down her cheeks as he ran his hands gently over her back. Her wings curled happily as she sighed and melted into one of her fiancé’s. 

Her purring grew louder as someone ran a hand through her hair and she sighed happily as she was picked up and placed on someone else’s lap. She didn’t care who, her creature was so blissed out right now that everything felt wonderful. Tears still ran down her cheeks, but a hand came to periodically wipe them away with a calloused thumb. 

This felt like heaven. Pure bliss as her mates took care of her as one. No fighting, no yelling, just peace. It was beautiful.


End file.
